powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CoolCat123450/Ludus Summum
Name: Ludus Summus Alias: Game Master Powers: Reality Playing, Digital Materialization, Challenge Creation, Cosmic Manipulation, Tactical Analysis, Absolute Intellect Alignment: Neutral Quotes: "A good opening ensures victory in the end." "I've already won, it's up to you to figure out how." "Humans possess an inimicable element of unpredictability, imperfection, and adaptable creativity that has longed served as their greatest strength while simultaneously being one of their greatest weaknesses. Of all the many species I've visited, they have been the most entertaining and one of the most prospective." "I ventured through myriad planes of existences seeking a challenge or, at the very least, entertainment." Background: Ludas Summus was born in the Andromeda Galaxy during its initial stages billions of years ago under a protective, caring family. He's always exhibited vehemently competitive qualities and found himself striving beyond his peers on every conceivable level. His ambition has provided him with high positions throughout various fields within a short time and, in time, a high stature. With the advent of the warp drive and hyperdimensional communications, his species discovered that they were not alone within their galaxy. They forged an intragalactic alliance to permit trading and an exchange of ideas. For the first few decades, both civilizations thrived on the symbiosis that existed between the cultures, but unfortunately, through a series of discreet ploys and furtive deceptions against Summus's species, they became segregated allowing for other civillizations to take advantage of their loss of constitution and unified ideals. Soon their economy plummeted and they quickly found themselves in the middle of a great depression with many aware that they were primed to be conquered and that their fate was sealed. Ludas Summus, through his political affiliations cemented a position as the leader of his civillization and began to manipulate several events in favor of his society's reconstruction and through a series of treaties, reunified the nations and created an economic boon. He used several gambits to insure that other worlds were distracted with their own affairs to allow his own top secret developments to not have any chance of being unofficially disclosed, and when the time was right, completely annuled the alliance. Insulted and astonished by this unforseen twist of circumstances, the delusive civilization openly declared war. Ludas Summus prepared his military preemptively presaging their aggression and utilizing their impetuous tactics and strength to his advantage. He fought valiantly on the frontlines giving his forces the strategies and tactics to easily capture numerous victories and quickly coerce his opponent to surrender. Deeply satisfied by the rush and challenge accompanied by the feeling of victory, he renounced his position as a leader and became a space-faring explorer. One of those top secret developments was a device that creates a portal to distant space-time coordinates within the universe and using the gadget, he manipulated and challenged several more distant, advance worlds and in the process procured several modifications, mystical enhancements, and even came to permanently possess cosmic power by flawlessly executing a ploy against a legion of gods. He now wanders throughout the vast cosmos challenging any species to a fair game to get a sense of the challenge he once had. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet